


NSFW Art: Mirror Mirror

by Machiavelien



Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: For being such a wonderful enabler and supporter of my smutty whims :P
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766335
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	NSFW Art: Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelous_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/gifts).



> For being such a wonderful enabler and supporter of my smutty whims :P

"Hey, dork, don't you think we look kinda good?" asks MJ, gazing at their reflection in the mirror.

"Mmm hmm," Peter grunts, his fingers digging into her thighs. "Real good."

"You're not even looking!"

"Oh, I'm definitely looking," he gasps, breathing through his teeth as she grinds against him.


End file.
